GLaDOS
280px |Caption = GLaDOS' appearance from Portal 2 |Creator=fhqwhgads7 |Downloadlink=Illegible Science |Origin=Portal}} Genetic Lifeform and Disk Operating System, commonly known by the acronym GLaDOS, is the main antagonist of Portal and the first half of the single-player campaign in Portal 2. GLaDOS was created by scientists at Aperture Science with the intention of accelerating their portal project in an attempt to compete with rival corporation Black Mesa. Originally, Aperture CEO Cave Johnson intended to become GLaDOS's genetic lifeform component in an attempt to become immortal, possibly as a result of his loss of sanity, but he died from moon rock poisoning before this could be accomplished. As per Cave's last will and testament, his assistant Caroline's consciousness was forcefully uploaded into GLaDOS against her will. Shortly afterward, GLaDOS attempted to kill all the Aperture employees with neurotoxin, prompting the scientists to try to curb her tendencies by installing various personality cores, including . In M.U.G.E.N, GLaDOS has been created by fhqwhgads7. Gameplay GLaDOS' battle is very unique to normal M.U.G.E.N fights, here it is styled very similar to the final battle from the Portal game where the silent protagonist Chell went against her. The general plot of the battle goes like this: You start in a custom room which GLaDOS stands in the middle. Just like the Portal battle she will first attempt to deploy a "surprise" to eliminate the character, however she ends up accidentally detaching her morality core (one of her four personality cores); the character will then have to destroy a shield that surrounds a button appearing in a circular motion. Once the shields is broken and the button is hit, it will open the incinerator under GLaDOS and the player must hit, push, etc... the core into the incinerator to be destroyed. It is then revealed by GLaDOS that the core you have destroyed was what was preventing her from releasing a neurotoxin which she used a long time ago to kill the scientists working there. She then begins to release the neurotoxin onto the stage leaving the the player now 6 minutes to destroy the remaining three cores on her via the incinerator. While detaching the cores there will be numerous weapons which will fire at you thought the rest of the battle. During the battle you will see two portals on either side of the stage, one blue and one orange. Depending on the configurations set for GLaDOS, any character that can be put into a custom state will be able to go through the portals by touching one (and then being transported out the other). The Kid will go through them no matter what the settings are. 'Strategy' Once the neurotoxins are released, there are only two ways that the player can release the personality cores off GLaDOS. The first option is to physically hit GLaDOS until one of them falls off, which can take a long time even with characters that have powerful attacks. The other choice (which is much faster and more recommended) is to navigate a rocket shot by the rocket sentry that appears during the battle though the portal so that it will hit GLaDOS, and after a few rockets hit her she will drop one of the personality cores (at which point you do the same thing to it that you did to the morality core). When aiming the robot sentry to shoot the missiles though the portal, it will only lock onto the player when you are either too close or don't move for a period of time. Also when the players are directly under GLaDOS where the rocket sentry is, it will charge up a lazer to prevent the player to stand there. Notes *The Kid has the ability to go though the portals, no matter what the settings. *Short characters may not suitable for the battle as they will not be tall enough for the missiles to shoot though the portals when locked. *This character should be CPU controlled only, as the player can not control GLaDOS or her weapons durring the battle. Also, GLaDOS is only suitable for Arcade mode as CPU characters won't fight her properly and her battle doesn't work in any other mode other than Arcade, Survival and Watch. *Her stage covers the stage you battle her on and it takes over the main music of the stage, so it doesn't matter what stage you battle her on. *The stage timer will be paused during the battle but the player will lose when the neurotoxin timer runs out. Videos MUGEN_Showdown_The_Kid_vs_GLaDOS Category:Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Valve Characters Category:IWBTG Characters Category:Villains Category:Females Category:2000's Characters Category:Robots and Cyborgs